Sleeping Princes and Dead Lovers
by O. Juice
Summary: Miego Fifty quick glimpses into their short-lived romance. For the One Sentence Community on LJ.


_Sleeping Princes and Dead Lovers_

O. Juice

---

**#01 - Ring **

He can dance circles around the best prosecutors these days and it doesn't take much, he tells Mia, because all he's doing is trying to find the truth.

**#02 - Hero **

Godot wanted to come dashing in, like some prince complete with the strange helmet and Misty's hidden katana, and save Mia's world from falling prey to Morgan's schemes but found out he was the devil after all.

**#03 - Memory **

When Diego speaks of his family, he talks of balmy and clear nights, of the air having its own spice, and the people that he visits only in memory.

**#04 - Box **

Mia hears of the case involving _that woman_ from Mr. Grossberg and she prepares herself by opening the box in the back of her closet that's full of Diego's notes and research; she visits him that morning and promises she'll kill the devil herself.

**#05 - Run **

He looks at her with sad, hopeful eyes, "are you going to keep running, kitten?"

**#06 - Hurricane **

When she suddenly shoots an objection his way, it's almost like they're facing off at court, almost like Godot didn't exist and Diego could still see, almost like Mia was still alive and his.

**#07 - Wings **

After her first and debilitating appearance at court, she resigned herself to paperwork; Diego sighs whenever he thinks about it, how such a promising creature had her wings clipped so soon.

**#08 - Cold **

Everything about Diego was warm and wonderful, but this Godot is frozen--perhaps he really did return from the depths of hell, Mia thinks.

**#09 - Red **

His life has turned into varying shades of red; appropriate, he thinks, considering his vendetta for vengeance.

**#10 - Drink **

Mia used to love coffee (most likely not as much as Diego) but after going for coffee with him day after day after day for months on end, Mia has grown to prefer tea (which makes Diego doubly frustrated; how could she prefer a bland herb-drink to the delicious and rich taste of coffee?).

**#11 - Midnight **

They work well into the night, the two of them, and the office is ablaze with rumors about that suave attorney and the green kitten but Mia refuses to pay attention long enough to set them straight.

**#12 - Temptation **

Whenever Maya or Pearls channels her spirit, she sometimes muses not going back despite the consequences, and breaking Diego--Godot, whoever he is these days--out of prison and living the life they didn't get to have.

**#13 - View **

The view from Mia's room in Kurain Village is hardly spectacular so she savors what she sees from Diego's office and how the whole city seems to lay at his feet.

**#14 - Music **

She can almost hear the sinister music playing somewhere in the background when he flashes her one of those trademark half-smirks with his jaw tilted up; her eyes narrow and she turns on her heel and walks into the courtroom.

**#15 - Silk **

Mia's special blend is smooth and even a little sweet, but has a very sharp taste that Diego says is only similar to the look she gives him when she's onto his tricks.

**#16 - Cover **

They throw objections at each other when Diego prepares for court, with his loyal kitten playing the prosecution, and the rest of the world has to steer clear, lest they want to be a casualty of war.

**#17 - Promise **

They made many plans for after they finally get Dahlia Hawthorne to pay for her crimes and Mia wishes they hadn't, not when it makes it harder to do them without him.

**#18 - Dream **

It is right after the verdict is handed down and Mia is rushing to the hospital, coffee in hand, to tell him of the great news; when she gets there, her voice locks up and she remembers the price they both had to pay to get here.

**#19 - Candle **

For weeks Mia kept vigil by his bedside, chattering away like he's listening until her voice goes coarse and it hurts to even breathe.

**#20 - Talent **

"You belong in the courtroom, kitten," he says but Mia is too frightened to believe him.

**#21 - Silence **

They are in the bathroom in the courthouse and Mia tries not to cry as she helps Diego clean his bloody hand while Diego silently fumes and rages; they do not need to speak to understand what is going on.

**#22 - Journey **

She promises to get him a new cup, for the one he broke suddenly, and they end up going on a five-hour road trip to a store up in the boonies where Diego swears that the cups they make have the perfect blend that matches his coffee almost exactly.

**#23 - Fire **

Diego is glad that he cancelled all his appointments that day to witness the kitten's first day at court; he feels lucky and a bit sad to watch her fire blaze briefly before flickering away.

**#24 - Strength **

He stands before her, a blazing figure with the white hair and the red glowing eyes, and feels her sadness, even from across the room, and he has to steel his nerves as she walks over to him.

**#25 - Mask **

They are alone, Godot and Mia, and she itches to take his mask off and he stops her, "some things are better left to memory, kitten."

**#26 - Ice **

She feels a shiver run down her spine as she pieces together the events at the Inner Temple and Godot feels like he's just been slapped when Mia simply nods before writing her sister instructions to follow.

**#27 - Fall **

He is almost ashamed to see her again, even if it's not really her, after she had seen the results of his fall from grace firsthand.

**#28 - Forgotten **

Mia had almost forgotten what his smile looked like, even though it breaks her heart to see it now of all times, when he's continuously falling and she is not at the bottom to catch him.

**#29 - Dance **

Phoenix asks Mia why she doesn't go out dancing and doing other things young people do, to which she simply smiles and tells him those aren't things that interest her (because who else is there to dance with, when Diego was the only one who could keep up?).

**#30 - Body **

Mia must constantly remind herself that this body she occupies is not hers as Godot stands in front of her and speaks in that calm and calculated voice she's waited too long to hear.

**#31 - Sacred **

"Phoenix, don't put cream in that," Mia scolds as he fixes them a cup of coffee during his apprenticeship days, "it's supposed to be black."

**#32 - Farewells **

It is months after Mia died when Diego wakes and her soft and quiet farewell lingers in his ears and breaks his heart.

**#33 - World **

Diego likes to take her to places she's never been to because the world outside Kurain Village is vast and huge and frighteningly interesting and he loves to see her face light up upon finding a new discovery.

**#34 - Formal **

It took Diego all of five minutes to break through years and years of etiquette training at Kurain Village and Mia just laughs heartily and lets the warmth fill her.

**#35 - Fever **

His desire to save Maya pushed everything else to obscurity; he dreams about that day to come and Mia will be there and smile at him so he can finally feel forgiven.

**#36 - Laugh **

His laugh is hearty and loud and fills her whole body up with warmth and she can't help but laugh, too, even though there is a thick piece of glass, vigilant guard, and a whole other plane of existence separating them.

**#37 - Lies **

"A cup of coffee will fix this wound right up," Godot says sadly and Mia nods and smiles and thanks him before the guards take him away.

**#38 - Forever **

In another world, Diego can see and Mia is still alive; in another world, they have a present and a future and a forever to hope for.

**#39 - Overwhelmed **

It is a few days before the doctors, out of pity, finally tell him about what happened to the pretty lawyer who used to visit him and Diego cannot even see straight; he would have much rather heard she happily married and had children.

**#40 - Whisper **

Godot can barely speak when he sees Mia again--alive, no less--for the first time in court and he can only reply in hushed whispers as not to betray the tremble in his voice.

**#41 - Wait **

Every chance she gets she visits him at the hospital, always with a cup of coffee in hand and the nurses and doctors know her by name (the rest know her as the girl with the coffee) until one day she stopped coming and everyone figured she got tired of waiting for a vegetable to wake up (but even during her fleeting moments in the living world, she looks for traces of him, clues to tell her that he's back and alive and living).

**#42 - Talk **

The way he talks is hypnotizing and Mia is not even mildly surprised to find out he is a very good attorney.

**#43 - Search **

He did not first look for the coffee that woke him, but the girl who used to diligently bring it to him; Diego thought to kill himself right then and there when he heard of her death.

**#44 - Hope **

Godot holds the envelope in his hands and tries not to shake as he eagerly opens it up; he feels he has a purpose again and jots a few notes down before setting out to find Misty Fey.

**#45 - Eclipse **

She lived her life through small miracles, one adding to another until she realizes she's starting to cope with living in a sunless day.

**#46 - Gravity **

She is drunk and upset and complains about how slow the judicial system is--it would be much more effective to take care of Dahlia herself with her bare hands and a sturdy block of wood--but Diego gently consoles her and brings her back down to reality.

**#47 - Highway **

"You're not allowed to drive anymore, kitten," Diego says with a wary smile as he tries to steady himself when he steps out of the car, "that's my rule."

**#48 - Unknown **

He kisses her for the first time and Mia isn't surprised that he tastes like the coffee he drinks and becomes both a little excited and terrified of the future.

**#49 - Lock **

Diego hated how Mia always knew when he was hiding something from her, even when he thinks this time he'll be able to get away with it; no matter how good he gets, she always manages to catch him.

**#50 - Breathe **

Mia has watched Diego sleep so much that she has practically memorized the way he breathes.

---

**Disclaimer**: Phoenix Wright is not mine.

**Notes**: For the One Sentence community in LJ. Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
